User talk:Greenny
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the FarmVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Giant Gem Tree/@comment-Jayarih-20110522170827/@comment-Greenny-20110522193525 page. If you are new here, there is plenty to do! A good place to start is the Recent Changes (Also called the RC). Here you can see what other users have been editing! If you feel like improving an article, but not sure which one you want to improve, then try the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC or the Forums to talk with other editors here! Thanks for contributing to the Farmville Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Vandraedha (Talk) 19:36, May 22, 2011 Congrats! Congrats for reaching Level 100, now you are serious! lol Now that you are playing with the big boys (lol) you can also be included in the F.A. meetings (FarmVille Anonymous or FarmVille Addicted) lol.... Looking forward to seeing reach Level 150 next! OCFVDcrewsupporter 03:46, August 8, 2011 (UTC) FarmVille Neighbors Do you want to be FarmVille neighbors? If not that is okay, but I need more neighbors to expand lol :) I play every day and always send gifts back, let me know on my talk page :) Farmerkieli45 | Talk 13:58, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi Greeny, Just wanted to give you some feedback regarding Mastery Sign on the Purple Stallion Page 1) please use the correct format for naming Mastery Signs File:EXAMPLE_Mastery_Sign-icon.png ... Example: File:Purple_Stallion_Mastery_Sign-icon.png 2) Mastery Sign data goes underneath Source ... Example: |Source = |Mastery Sign = EXAMPLE Mastery Sign |Size = 4 3) If you want to add the Mastery Details, see below: Mastery You will need to view the Source of Mastery to add, hope this helps you out :) regards Clintang84 |Talk 15:20, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hi Greenny, Just a quick note, to say thanks for your support for my request for adminship, appreciated. OCFVDcrewsupporter 00:33, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for being supportive Many thanks Greenny for being supportive, my goal is to keep FarmVilleWiki as a source of reference for players, thus at the speed of new additions to the game and the time it takes updating information there does need to be more active editors keeping things going. Any acknowledgements to the time spent in assisting the wiki is a credit to anyone who contributes, yourself included. Appreciated OCFVDcrewsupporter 22:58, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Wrench / Candidate for deletion Since this article can be expanded, and therefore doesn't qualify for deletion, I have replaced with . I have added some information, feel free to add to the article. --Vandraedha 06:34, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Mystery Egg A word of caution about your edits to the Mystery Egg article. Some of the eggs can be laid by multiple chickens, but their content depends on which chicken lays the egg. For example, Chicken Cheer can be hatched out of a White mystery egg, but only those from a coop containing a Chicken Cheer, not from those containing only White Chickens. The same applies to Chicken Joy hatching from white eggs. It also applies to Golden and English mystery eggs, but with more variations. --Vandraedha 13:29, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :Yes. For example, Dorking Chicken eggs don't hatch Modern Game Hens, even though Modern Game Hens can produce Dorking Chickens... and they both hatch out of English Mystery Eggs. Therefore, it is important to keep track of the different contents. --Vandraedha 15:51, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Level up! Thanks Greenny for your input. I'm not to worried at all about the levels (more interested in playing the game) or the wiki level pages, I just added those pictures after seeing your input and thought it might help. My interest is more so the animals, animal info and masteries, and helping to keep up-to-date with the new items while the information is fresh. Your question about the layout etc might be best to get Vandraedha's input, as I take her advice and lead, (talkpage = http://farmville.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Vandraedha). I like to check things out with Vandraedha and Clintang84 as they have kept this website going when there was very little helpers, and as I am more the 'newby' and I don't want to step on anyone's toes. My motto is: I can only be as good as the information that I am given. Thus I do my best. Kind Regards OCFVDcrewsupporter 21:41, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Greenny, there is so much to do, and so much getting introduced at a quick rate and so much to keep checking, busy busy busy. I work in source mode, so that I can keep a check of the codes, this way it works far better. Thanks OCFVDcrewsupporter 00:27, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Change Formatting Geenny, Just curious why you are changing all the formatting, it shows on the source mode which makes them more spread out, so I was wondering why you were doing this? I have been using the formatting that Vandraedha uses, and the formatting that has been used for quite some time. I have spent many hours working on these pages, so I was just wondering? OCFVDcrewsupporter 16:47, November 18, 2011 (UTC) OK, so I see that you are putting the category from the top to the bottom but why spread out the formatting? Just wondering? :) OCFVDcrewsupporter 16:55, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Great Attitude! Thanks for your message Greenny, it is appreciated, there is alot going on at the moment, and the right attitude is a positive one! My apologies to referring you as a female, yes an oversight on my part entirely. My game play tactics are basic, which have helped with levelling up, the belted cow trick is easy to increase coins & xp without the aid of fvcash, so therefore once past level 75 you can boom from there. However, I also spend alot of time sharing foals for my neighbours, working with the horse stable and the collection of horses/foals/unicorns etc are my favorite thing in the game. Now Wiki is a complete different matter, although I am not an expert on the editing features, I do rely on Vandraedha's and Clingtang84's input and advice as which way they prefer it to be consistent (as CT put's it 'perfect in one's eyes' or something like that). The earned badges to me is simply an added bonus to say you are doing well, and are active in working on the wiki, and if the work that I help with is not correct then am only happy to fix it up once I am aware of it. The leaderboard, incentive for me is to show active members, so getting the non-active off it would be great, however the keeping up-to-date with the information is a higher priority to me rather than the badges (despite what anyone else thinks LoL). I have been feeling a little criticised, on the work however, in consideration that at least I am working on it and not just sitting back complaining about it. As mentioned previously I work in Source Mode, that when when adding pictures and tables data that the presentation looks better, however I am often working without the aid of the preview button (intermittently functions). My friends from Brisbane, Qld (as I live in Lismore, NSW) had a look and found that they could not help the wiki as it was too difficult for them. Keep up the good work too, I am sure you will also improve as well. A Great Attitude towards Positivity is an exceptional benefit. Many Thanks, Kindest Regards OCFVDcrewsupporter 23:33, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Comment Deleted Hi Greeny, Hope you are well ... I have deleted the spam link from your blog, thankyou for informing me :) Clintang84 |Talk 19:33, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Featured User November 2011 Congratulations Greenny, You have been nominated by your peers as a candidate for Featured User for November 2011. With an overwhelming 4 votes, I hereby announce you to be our November 2011 Featured User. Thankyou for all your efforts in making the FarmVille Wiki an outstanding resource :) Clintang84 |Talk 11:52, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Rude Manners Hi Greenny, I cannot see what you are referring to. You can delete any comments from your own talk page just by editing :) Clintang84 |Talk 06:42, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I mean on deleting comments from blogs and pages, but since I write about talk page I wrote it again buy mistake... Too much sentences in my head, I try to type slower :-) Greenny 15:48, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Clint, I think Greenny is referring to the that were removed. Greenny, in answer to your question: No, you don't have to be an administrator to remove content from talk pages. However, you should be careful to only remove content from other people's talk pages if you are sure that it is vandalism or prohibited content. You do have to be a Patroller in order to edit/delete comments, and an Administrator in order to delete images or pages entirely. Removing Vandalism on regular pages & talk pages: # The easiest way is usually to view the history for the page and click "Undo". #* If you can not undo, it may be necessary to use the arrow next to "Leave Message". This will show you the drop down menu, so that you can choose "Edit" and delete text from the page. # (Optional) Place a warning template on the user's talk page. # (Optional) Report it to an admin on FarmVille Wiki:Vandalism Reports Removing vandalism in comments: # Hover your mouse over the lower right corner of the comment. Two hidden items should show up, a pencil (edit) and a trash can (delete). Click on whichever one you want to use, and follow the on screen instructions. # (Optional) Place a warning template on the user's talk page. # (Optional) Report it to an admin on FarmVille Wiki:Vandalism Reports If you notice vandalism you can report it at FarmVille Wiki:Vandalism Reports so that an Admin can take further action, including removing the vandalism, hiding the revision, or warn/block the offending party, etc. It is especially important to report dangerous or illegal content or if you put a Warning Template on someone's talk page. If you have a vandal or spam emergency, and no admin is responding here, you can ask for help at VSTF Wiki. However, it is important to first ask an admin on our wiki to take care of any problems. The folks over at VSTF Wiki are usually very busy (because they can help out on all of the wikis on Wikia). --Vandraedha (talk · ) 16:52, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Patroller and Rollback Rights, etc I understand taking forever to write something because you keep losing track of how to say what you meant to say. I do that all the time, and English is my first language! :-O If you don't mind me asking, what is your first/favored language? --Vandraedha (talk · ) 20:12, December 11, 2011 (UTC) I apologize for the "walls of text", but you are asking about a complex subject. You may need to archive your talk page after our conversation is over. :-/ Please feel free to ask for further details or explanation if I have caused you more confusion. For some of the things I'm typing about, you may find it easier to view the help pages from the Help Wiki instead of trying to use many of the help pages on this wiki. If you go to the bottom of the page at Help Wiki, you will see inter-language (localization) links. If you click on one of them, they may have the text in a language that is easier for you to read. Or you can at least compare texts and pictures and perhaps understand somewhat easier. You can also try using a translation tool to convert help pages to your preferred language for ease of reading, if your language is unavailable. --Vandraedha (talk · ) 20:12, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for making this admin's burdens lighter by taking care of things when you find it, but sometimes reporting is useful, especially if you aren't sure how to handle it. Honestly, most of the time I don't report vandalism, I just assume good faith and fix it. The only time I report it is when I think blocking will do some good (the vandalism is dangerous, illegal, or prolific). --Vandraedha (talk · ) 20:12, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes, Patroller and Rollback rights allow you to remove rude things from pages. So do normal user rights. Depending on your rights, you can remove or hide different types of rude things. Some things any user can do, and some things only certain users can do. --Vandraedha (talk · ) 20:12, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Below, I have summarized some of the tools and what qualifications I expect an editor to have before using those tools. Some of the requirements (to qualify for different rights) are slightly subjective and somewhat flexible -- different people will give you different answers! That's why this wiki asks people to apply for rights; so that everyone can vote and comment on candidates. If you feel you need any of the tools: apply and tell everyone why you think you need them. --Vandraedha (talk · ) 20:12, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Users (summary) User rights allow you to undo (revert) any edit on a page (except locked pages). See Reverting for detailed instructions on how to Undo edits. --Vandraedha (talk · ) 20:12, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Patrollers (summary) Patroller rights are very useful. They let you edit other people's comments. It also lets you rename files. If you have patroller rights, you will not get an error when you try to rename a lot of pages in a short period of time. To qualify for patroller rights: you should be polite, communicate reasonably well, be comfortable editing the wiki, and be comfortable with using the Undo button. Basically, you should be a reasonably good editor who wants to correct a lot of problems and help with vandalism. --Vandraedha (talk · ) 20:12, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Rollback (summary) Rollback is for when you need to quickly remove all of the recent edits by one person on a particular page. You can use it instead of the undo tool. To qualify for Rollback rights: you should be polite, you should communicate reasonably well, and you should be comfortable using the undo tool correctly. --Vandraedha (talk · ) 20:12, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Admin (summary) Administrator have a lot of tools. All of the rights from being a User, Patroller, and Rollback are included. Some additional admin rights are: * They can delete pages and comments. * They can hide edit summaries (if someone was rude there). * They can restrict certain groups access to features (such as locking a page so only some groups can edit it) for a certain amount of time. To qualify for Admin rights is usually somewhat more difficult to do than getting the other rights, because admins are more "visible" than other users. In addition to qualifying for the other rights... Ideally (my opinion), you have to not only be a reasonably advanced editor, you should also have (at least some) conflict resolution skills. It is also important to prove that you can use most of the other tools without either breaking the wiki, or abusing other users. --Vandraedha (talk · ) 20:12, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Image Files Hello Greenny, I see that you are hard at work, just a quick note to let you know about the differences on the Mint Lollipops, if you look at the Mint Lollipop III and Mint Lollipop IV you may notice that the image are different from the market information. I have placed these items on my farm and they are that image shown in the market info, eg. Swirl color and Swirl patterns differ. When placing the information into the tables and inserting a image, I strongly suggest to use source mode, as you may notice the difference on the Winter Holiday Event (2011) page of the appearance looks messy when using visual mode. Thanking you Kind Regards OCFVDcrewsupporter 15:51, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Sweet Shoppe Stages Thanks for asking for my opinion, on your changes to the formatting on the stages for the Sweet Shoppe. I am always interested in new looks and new formats, which ever is more pleasing to the eyes. The look is different, and although I am not particularly keen on the table scrolling down, I would more prefer it across the page as you may see in other pages such as Bakery & Winery and other constructibles. Going by past experience other admins have mentioned that keeping the formatting consistent within reason, however a change can also be pleasant. I find that there is always many critics out there that has an opinion on anything we do! (LoL) I would think that it might be nice to have a column with the quantity of recipes (totalling) for each stage (or each star) for levelling up. There are new recipes on the way, so there is more being introduced. We need more time in the day, not just to have a life, but to also be able to play the game and keep the wiki up-to-date as well. Regards OCFVDcrewsupporter 16:19, December 14, 2011 (UTC) RfA bother You're not bothering me, and I don't feel harassed, either. :-) I'm not sure why I didn't get notified of a new RfA (I had some problems accessing wiki recently, it may have been related to those problems). However, I have now commented on your RfA. Your request probably didn't get much attention from the regular editors due to end of term exams and holidays. --Vandraedha (talk · ) 04:42, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Duplicate Images Please be careful when uploading the images, eg. the trees that you are uploading, most of them are already loaded, this is then placing a double image on the wiki which is unnecessary. What I do before loading an image is to go to the search window and then start typing ... : File:name of image -icon.png ... this will then show me if the image already exists and or if it is spelt wrong eg. Fall Bitter Hickory Tree vs Fall Bitter Hichory. Hope this helps {C}{C}{C Kind Regards OCFVDcrewsupporter 16:04, December 22, 2011 (UTC) New Items vs Re-Release Items Yes, I have looked at the Lighthouse Cove (farm) page and I see it is very untidy, there obviously has been a user who is adding the items and not following through with the table or the link / creation of the page. This also happens when items are place in a table via the visual mode and not by the source mode. What I tend to do (time allowing) is only place the items into the table when I am updating the already created linked page or that I am going to create the linked page. Otherwise there becomes alot of items not linked, so pages are missing. It certainly looks like it needs cleaning up. Sometimes, the pages are already created or that the images are already loaded, but maybe spelt incorrectly either by typo or the initial information changes. The trees are a perfect example as sometimes the pages are created with or without it being called a tree, such as Wych Elm, so when someone searches Wych Elm Tree then it is not found. Then there is sometimes when the game changes the name of the item, this happened with the Golden Pony and Golden Stallion to Gold Pony and Gold Stallion, and many other changes happen in the game. There are also times when the names of items are the same but the items images are different, therefor we call them I or II. We can only do our best with the information we receive and the ability that we have, versus the time we are allowed. I wish you the very best for the holidays, and hope that you, your family and friends, have a happy and safe christmas with lots of love and laughter. {C}{C}{C Cheers {C}{C}{C OCFVDcrewsupporter 16:49, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Feedback Thanks Greenny, {C}{C}{C Firstly, it took quite sometime for the approval of rollback / patroller / admin rights to be approved, as they go up for admins to agree or oppose the rights, it depends upon how the user is showing ability to edit and whether they are ready for that. If the user is creating more work for another admin to fix then it would be recommended to apply again after more experience with the wiki. I am unsure which senior admin does the final admin rights, but eventually if you are successful, then you will know, until then by patient. My understanding is, 'The Rollback' allows you to return the page to it's former self, this helps when someone has placed information on the page that needs to be removed, 'The Patroller' is to monitor & assists in blocking a user from further damage, 'The Admin' rights is the one which allows for major alterations, such as renaming items & deleting items and working with more complex tables & templates. I am always happy to fix up anything that I have done that is of the wrong information or advised by other admins to do differently, as I do agree with some of the other admins to have information kept consistent. Creating new pages, also need to be linked to other pages, and also to other templates such as Navigational Templates & Breeds/Docs. There are times when the information received either is incorrect or changes, so there can be alot to edit, and often time is limited, and typos happens!. Feel free at any time to leave a message to fix up anything that you have not been able to do, and if I can assist I will only be to happy to do so. There are issues for myself whether I am using Explorer, Firefox or Google Chrome, or if I am using the Home PC, Work PC, Laptop, Notebook or even the iPhone. There are times that (mainly if working with Microsoft Explorer Windows) the Preview button is not functional which means it is difficult to check my work before publishing it, however sometimes require editing the data over again. Lastly, I am a night shift worker, so my eyes get very tired and overlook some typos, after all sometimes our minds don't actually read every detail, knwn fct tht not evry word is compltly seen. Keep patient and persist in improving your wiki experience. Regards OCFVDcrewsupporter 17:20, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Farm page Someone created the Farm page as a vandalism page. Since it is a legitimate search term, I kept it, but added a little bit of information. The farm page is little more than a stub now. However, in the future I expect it to be a medium sized page. Now that we have multiple farms (with more expected), it is a good idea to describe what a farm is (according to FarmVille), generalities about them, and link to each type, etc. I was too busy to do more than disambiguate the page, but it can be expanded later so that it is no longer just a disambiguation. --Vandraedha (talk · ) 01:41, December 29, 2011 (UTC) |}